With You, For You
by YnNa13
Summary: Summary: It’s always good to love. But will you continue to feel that way, when the person you care for, loves someone else? Will you continue to sacrifice your life for her knowing that she can never be yours? ShikaIno


**With You, For You**

Summary: It's always good to love. But will you continue to feel that way, when the person you care for, loves someone else? Will you continue to sacrifice your life for her knowing that she can never be yours? ShikaIno

_A/N: Hey! I'm back with another one-shot fic. It's so weird that I'm addicted to it. Maybe it's because I'm bored to hell in here, classes were suspended. Anyways, once again, this is dedicated to Blue Savage, Bea, Eka, Kia and all my other friends who inspire me to work hard. Salamat Talaga!!! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Naruto, much to my disappointment. Sasuke-kun, be mine!!!_

OOOOOOOOO

The bell near the door rang, signaling the shop owners that someone had entered.

"Ohayo!" greeted Ino happily.

"Ohayo Ino!" replied the figure.

Inu opened her azure eyes only to see her teammate, Shikamaru standing before her, his arms behind his head, as usual. She smiled quickly and emerged from behind the counter to see her friend more clearly. It had been long since she had seen him, and she was glad to see that he hasn't changed one bit. Same old idle Shikamaru.

"What brings you here?" she asked gazing into his eyes.

"Nothing much," replied Shikamaru, his eyes wandering into the beautiful sight of the flowers.

"Really?" asked Ino, not quite sure he was telling the truth. Shikamaru nodded.

"Is it a crime to visit a friend now?" he asked. Ino didn't reply.

The brunette squatted down to look at the daisies. He pondered once again with his decision.

It was indeed true that he was just here to see Ino, after all, its been quite some time and words were no use to describe how much he missed the certain blonde friend of his. It was also no surprise that almost everyone knew how he felt towards Ino, everyone of his friends, that is. His blushes and stuttering were enough to confirm their suspicion. It was only Ino that hadn't noticed this. It was either she didn't really know or she didn't want to believe.

"So, are you going to buy one?" Ino asked, sitting beside him.

"Maybe later," was Shikamaru's reply. "First, I want to treat you out for early lunch."

Ino raised her brows. A little odd for Shikamaru to treat someone out without something in exchange.

"Okay, what do you want?" she asked, but soon regretted doing so. The expression on Shikamaru's face was plain hurt.

"Sorry," muttered Ino.

"It's fine," Shikamaru said reassuringly. "It was how I used to act. Just shows how much you know me." His smile was enough to melt anyone's heart.

"Let me just change," Ino said, disappearing into the curtain behind the counter.

It took a while before Ino emerged from her room. It wasn't a shock to Shikamaru knowing that Ino was a little conscious about her appearance. But he knew that even if Ino did not try to make herself look presentable, she was simply beautiful. She was wearing her usual attire, a turtle neck lavender dress that, to Shikamaru's opinion, fitted her perfectly well. Her beautiful, golden hair was also up in its normal ponytail, leaving only a few strands to compliment the beauty of her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

They walked under the sun for thirty silent minutes. Surprisingly, neither of them tried to start a conversation, enjoying the sereneness of the atmosphere. Both were thinking of the same topic, but a different person.

They stopped at the end of the village finally finding a place to eat. They made themselves comfortable in one of the tables and ordered their food.

"What do you think the others are doing?" Ino's voice suddenly broke the silence. But her mere sentence pierced Shikamaru's heart knowing what she truly wanted to say.

"So you still like him, huh?" he asked, trying to hide his upset tone.

"Who?" Ino asked innocently.

"Uchiha," said Shikamaru. Ino chose to stay silent.

Shikamaru inwardly punched himself. 'Why did you remind her fool!Baka bakashi bakari' he reprimanded.

"Gomen," he said. "I didn't mean it."

The rest of the time they spent eating was quiet but not tense. Though it was not the 'reunion' Shikamaru planned it would be, being with Ino once again was enough to complete his day.

At first, he didn't even know why he loved Ino. But when he started thinking of it, he knew he just understood her. He knew how it felt to love someone, who doesn't love you back. And even if reality kept on reminding her that it can never happen, she never lost hope. And that determination inspired him. Her courage to move on, even with a broken heart made him realize that anything was possible if someone believed. It was proven to him that as long as there is still time, anything can happen and if you sacrifice hard enough for someone you love, even though he or she doesn't love you back, it makes you happy. It makes you feel that you have no regrets because you did what you wanted to.

These thoughts made Shikamaru smile. Ino noticed this, and her lips curled up as well. Being with Shikamaru was like standing beside an angel, who was always there to make you happy. Ino knew how Shikamaru felt for her, and was saddened that she didn't feel the same. He was just a friend, nothing more. Sasuke was still her love, and she was stubborn to think that he will always be. She didn't want anyone to mend her heart, though it was much needed. Ino believed that someday, Sasuke would also fall for her, someday.

"So, what do you plan on doing next?" she suddenly asked, taking the last sip of her noodle soup.

"I don't know," Shikamaru replied. "You're choice."

Ino thought for a while, before coming to a decision.

"Let's go up a hill," she said.

Shikamaru couldn't believe it. The first senseless thing Ino has ever said. Well, actually, it was the first today.

"A hill?" he asked, not quite certain. What would they do on a hill?

"Yup!" said Ino enthusiastically. "Just to relax."

Shikamaru nodded. Relax. That was what he needed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After paying for their food, Ino led Shikamaru up the hill she was talking about. It took a while before they reached the top, but because of the fact that they were used to something more heavy than this (like ninja training), they were not one bit tired.

Shikamaru was lying under the shade of the tree, his eyes closed while Ino was enjoying the peaceful view of the city.

"I hope that there would always be peace here," she muttered, loud enough for Shikamaru to hear.

"You sound like a Miss Universe contestant," he commented, chuckling at his own joke.

Ino's brows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, holding up a fist. "I'm candidate material, aren't I not?"

Shikamaru could only laugh. Same old Ino.

OOOOOOO

It was nearly the end of the day and the sun was already setting. The sky was hued bright orange when they reached Ino's flower shop.

"Thanks for the great day," she said as they entered. She meant what she said, she really had fun.

"No problem," replied Shikamaru, smiling. He too had a blasted time. Of course, who wouldn't when you were with someone you loved?

Ino was on her shift once again, behind the counter.

"Aren't you going to buy a flower now?" she asked.

Shikamaru nodded and strolled around, picking which one he should choose. They were all perfect, but he needed something extraordinary.

Finally, he picked a stem of orchids and raised it up so Ino could see. She gave him a thumbs up as he walked towards her and handed her the flower.

She wrapped the end of the stem with a piece of paper and then calculated.

"A stem of orchids cost fifteen yen," she informed. Shikamaru withdrew his wallet from his pocket and took out the last of his money. 'That was a month savings,' he said to himself. 'The food was so expensive.'

After handing Ino the money, Shikamaru left. But before he exited from the door, Ino called him.

"Hey! You forgot your flower!" she said running to her friend. Shikamaru went on walking.

"Don't need to run, Ino, the flower is for you."

Ino stopped running and just watched as Shikamaru's figure faded in the crowd. She smiled and looked at the flower.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

A/N: Hope you liked it, though it was a bit short. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flames please. Flames are so hard to take in. =)


End file.
